The present invention relates generally to an apparatus used for maintaining a safe work environment, more particularly, to an apparatus that comprises a net system that maintains a safe work area for construction crews, members of the public, and property that are near a building undergoing construction or renovations. Specifically, the present invention utilizes a safety net system that is free standing and includes an adjustable support arm that can rotate between an open and closed position for maintenance on the net, protection of the net system in inclement weather, and added protection of the crew members, members of the public, and property.
A crew maintaining, renovating, or constructing a high-rise building or structure must deal with many hazards in the work environment. Members of the crew on the ground and in the air must be constantly aware of their surroundings to prevent injuries from falls or falling objects. Additionally, the public on the premises of a construction project must be aware of potentially hazardous situations, such as dropped objects falling from above that could cause bodily injury or property damage.
One way to ensure protection of the crew, public, and property is to install a safety net system that surrounds the perimeter of a building or structure near the area where objects may fall. However, it may be difficult to install a safety net system to a building or structure where there are no protrusions on the building, such as parapets, balconies, windows, or beams, from which a safety net system can be attached with a mounting bracket or clamp. The difficulty in installing the net system can result in a hazardous condition for the crew members, the public and property. Because a safety net system can be difficult or unfeasible to install on some buildings or structures, the crew may not take the time to install a safety net system causing the potential for serious injury or damage to result.
The present invention provides crew members with an easy and secure way to install a safety net system that is free standing, meaning that it does not require attachment to building or structure protrusions. The present invention is a perimeter net system that includes a vertical support, a support arm, an uplift brace, and at least one net system brace. Attached to the support arm is a net that catches falling objects when the support arm is in the open position and is repaired and protected against inclement weather conditions when the support arm is in the closed position. The vertical support of the perimeter net system attaches to the building or structure under construction and provides support to the support arm, uplift brace, and net system brace. The uplift brace is also connected to the support arm and adjusts as the support arm rotates. The uplift brace is secured when the support arm is at the desired angle. The net system braces are rigid and provide support to keep the net system from inadvertently shifting or moving.
Currently, there are devices that use nets attached to buildings or structures to protect people working on maintenance or construction crews, the members of the public, and property on the ground that could be damaged by falling objects. However, each of these devices suffers from several disadvantages. First, the devices can only be installed on buildings or structures with protrusions, such as balconies, beams, windows, or parapets. The current devices are not free standing. Second, the devices are difficult to assemble. The devices contain many parts and require a difficult multi-step process to install.
Presently, there is no net system that is free standing and easy to install. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that would allow construction crews to easily install a free standing net system around a building or structure.